If Cinderella was not what she seemed
by Krystale
Summary: Kyo needs a wife, his father organizes a ball. Who is this beautiful young girl? KY yaoi
1. Everything has a beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella or any Fruits Basket characters.

'…' character thinking

"…" character talking

Story title: If Cinderella was not what she seemed…

Author: Krystale

It was a morning like all mornings, a pretty boring morning. The king was, like always, complaining about how his son would not want to marry the princesses he presented to him. This son didn't like company, especially feminine one, talking with a girl was always a sign of marriage to his father. Because the king very busy, Kyo was just talking with his mentor, the only one that he enjoyed to be with. His master had taught him martial arts and some sword tricks. Very arrogant and rebel, Kyo never did what his father wanted him to do.

Like every boring mornings, Kyo was in his room, seeking some peace. He was practicing the new sword technique his master had showed him.

'Why does he always want me to choose a wife? I still have time, it's not like I'm too old or somethin'. Oh God, all these capricious little princesses make me go nuts. Always the same thing, they only want me for my cash… Love is for idiots.' Kyo thought bitterly.

His master knocked on his door :

"Kyo? Still here? Well, it's not like you would be elsewhere but still, I'm being polite…"

"You don't need to ask permission to enter my room, you know it, Master. You do it every day, and I say the same thing each time!" Kyo answered, laughing.

"As my prince, I need to pay you some respect, Kyo. And here's a letter from your father, he…"

"Didn't have time to come to see me, I know… Always the same excuse as well… And if I'm guessing right, in this envelope there should be a letter explaining that if I don't find myself a wife, my father will do it for me…"

"I guess you know him by now" his master sighed.

"And now, I'm sure he's talking with his advisor. Then he will think he has the idea of the century, come see me and tell me that there will be a ball. The worst is that, each time, he thinks that it's a new idea… I hate going to these balls. The girls are boring, the music is boring and the party is boring. What's left? Drinkin'!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Funny how mornings start the same way each new day…" his master replied with a smile.

"So, we'll go see father in an hour or two." Kyo answered.

"Training time" His master winked.

An hour later, they came to see the king.

"My son! I'm so happy you came!" The king said happily.

"Well, you should be accustomed to it, the same as every morning father." Kyo replied, bored as hell.

"I have great news for you, as you know you need to find a wife and..."

"Cut the crap, I know it, you'll organize a ball."

The king didn't correct Kyo, he was right, he'll organize a ball.


	2. Who is this girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella or any Fruits Basket characters.

A special thanks to my first fivereviewers, Bass Star Cardians Webmis, SlySilverWolf, Chibichibi-neko, Kupo and Lily. Thanks again .

**Chapter 2: Who is this girl?**

'The ball is tonight… What will I do? I need to act like a gentleman and all that shit… Please give me a break… Now, first put a fake smile on my face. Ah, that's better. Secondly I just have to take 2 or 3 girls to dance and act as if I'm interested in them. Then I'll never see them again so I won't have to keep up with this crap.' Kyo reassured himself.

He dressed in the best clothing he had and went to comb his unruly hairs. It looked like a mess, even combed. He left it like that; anyway it was impossible to make them look good. Oh wait that wasn't true, some girls thought it was sexy…

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at himself in the mirror. They were right, what a sexy god he was, they were all falling for him! He could fall for himself…

'Hell that was so narcissistic…' Kyo laughed to himself.

He went at the ballroom to see if everything was ready. Not that he cared, but he had to look good…

One hour after that, the doors were open to welcome the guests. When they were all there, the king made a little speech on his son and how he would become a great king after him. The same son was playing with his glass of whine after only 2 minutes of speech.

The crowd applauded and went on the dance floor to dance (obviously --). Kyo knew he would have to choose some girl to dance with, and make his father think he liked her so he would let him alone. A lonely figure attracted his attention. Who was she? He was sure he never saw her before. And God knew how many girl he had met. She was hiding behind some curtains on the side of the room. Kyo went to see this beautiful creature.

Seeing she was moving back as he stepped further, he said:

"I won't eat you, you know… "

"I hope so." The girl answered with sarcasm.

'So it's not that she's shy, she's just as bored as me… She didn't want to dance with some stupid prince I guess…'

"So will you invite me to dance?" The girls with beautiful amethyst eyes asked.

"…s-sure…" was Kyo's short answer.

All the jealous girls looked at the couple with envy. They couldn't possibly win against the beautiful new girl; she was like an angel, except for her strange hair color. They were a shining gray, like a storm's sky…

The girl was dancing with grace, and Kyo wasn't as bored as he would have thought, dancing with her…

They continued for 30 minutes and Kyo offered her a drink. She accepted and they went on the balcony to talk a little.

"How come I never saw you here? Are you new in town or somethin'?" Kyo demanded.

"No… I just usually never go at the balls your family organizes." The angel-like girl said.

"And what is your name?" The prince asked.

"…Fubuki…" The young girl answered.

吹雪 _fubuki_ : snow storm

雪 _yuki_ : snow

Well I think you understand the link now… (Don't worry I'm not going to change Yuki, you'll see ;)

A little note I forgot to say last time, my first language is French so feel free to correct me if I'm making some mistakes! The next chapter will be posted soon; this is why I'm making short chapters!


	3. A kiss under moon light

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella or any Fruits Basket characters.

Yahoo! Already the third time posting this week! I'm trying to do longer chapters, so expect a little more time before the new one.

**Chapter 3: A kiss under moon light**

"That's a beautiful name that suits you well…As distant and calm as the snow, as powerful as the storm…" Kyo replied with gentleness that was not common to him.

"… Thanks…" A blushing Fubuki answered.

"But why are you here if you don't usually come here…?"

"Well… I just... lost… a bet…" The beautiful angel-like creature said quietly.

It was like if a cold wind just passed by.

"…Well that's good to ear, I suppose the bet was to dance with the stupid prince and make an idiot of him because he will believe the girl was sincere..." Kyo sighed, sarcastic.

"…That's pretty much it…" Fubuki said.

"… And to say that I really thought you were interested in me… What an idiot, I truly am." A bitter Kyo answered.

"You are not idiot… It was just a stupid bet… I'm sorry; I should not have accepted this. I present you my excuses, prince Kyo. I owe you something in return of what I did. It was disrespectful towards the royal family." The girl said politely bowing.

"You owe me something huh?... I think I know exactly what I want." Kyo replied mysteriously.

"What…? Humph...!" The voice of Fubuki came muffled…

Kyo was kissing her! He had reached for her mouth when she was speaking and didn't mean to let go… Her soft lips were driving him crazy, he was charmed by her… She was shocked… It was a light kiss, but holding so much passion… As he kissed her under the moon light, she pushed him away.

"What… what do you think you are doing!?" Fubuki screamed, blushing furiously.

"I'm taking my revenge!" The prince answered with a grin.

"Well… I… am… not what you think! Leave me alone! I did owe you one, but you are as stupid as I thought and I hope I'll never see you again!" The girl said, retreating in the shadows with a mocking bow.

He looked more closely in the shadows. She was gone.

'Oh God, will I ever see her again? More important, will I ever be able to look at her without blushing or without thinking about that single kiss… But I can't say I didn't like it, 'was wonderful…' Kyo thought, dreaming…

Replaying the scene thousands of time in his head, with some modifications of his own of course, he felt himself getting hot.

'Time to go wash myself in cold water…' He said to himself, blushing.

After a good bath in the nearby lake, he dressed himself in comfortable cloths. He went into his room, not in the mood anymore to make the party, or to drink. The only thing he wanted was to see the angel-like creature he kissed a while ago.

His master entered his room.

"What is it Kyo? You've been avoiding everybody since… this dance..." He said calmly.

"What if I DON'T want to be with the crowd? What if I want to be alone?" Kyo answered savagely.

"I know something happened with her." His master said again with his characteristic gentle voice.

"Leave me be!" The prince screamed.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I'll leave you think, I will come again tomorrow, have a good night, Kyo."

"…"

He went out of the room with a smile on his lips. Perhaps the prince had finally found someone he was interested into…


	4. Strange coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella or any Fruits Basket characters.

Yep, poor Kyo-kun! Fubuki's being mean; I think it's time to punish "her" ;) (Fub/Yuk: hope she doesn't have one of those evil plans she always thinks about…)

Sometimes the chapters are posted long ago and the link just appears after 24 hours. You can replace the number by the number of the chapter you want to read if you want to check if he's posted. Example: (this is my story link, the one you see on the top of your screen), you only have to change the last number for 4 (or the number of the chapter, if you want to see the fifth chapter, you write 5) that is useful if you want to see the chapter before the link on the page is done.

**Chapter 4 : Strange coincidence**

The next day, Kyo was training with his master. Well, at least trying to do so; he was not totally there.

"God Kyo, concentrate! Focus! You are missing easy blows! You aren't even defending yourself!" His master said.

"Sorry master, I… I'm not in the mood for that." Kyo answered.

"Thinking about that pretty girl again?" The man questioned.

"Master!" Kyo shouted, blushing.

His master winked and said that he would finish tomorrow, because Kyo was daydreaming too much to practice sword technique.

"See ya tomorrow then, master!" Kyo said quickly, walking out of the room.

He was going to take a walk in the forest near the lake. The lake was in fact in the middle of the forest (note that it wasn't a really big forest).

The nature was bringing serenity to him, he was finally well.

Seeing the lake, he decided to swim a little. He striped and put his cloths on a branch. He went in the cold water, savoring the freshness of it. He loved to swim; it was a pretty hot day, feeling the cold water was like heaven.

Unnoticed by him, an angel face was coming in his direction.

Fubuki was walking in the lake direction, before seeing Kyo in the water.

'Oh God it's him! I need to hide!' She thought.

She hid in the nearby bushes. She was close enough of the lake to see that Kyo wasn't wearing his cloths. Fubuki blushed, thinking about the previous day kiss.

'He is so sexy, wet like that… What am I thinking! No, it's the worst jerk I've ever met.' She thought, hitting herself.

'Must not think about his sexiness, must not think…' She repeated in her head thousands of times before realizing she was thinking about it again.

She suddenly had an idea to take her revenge.

'I will make him regret he ever met me!' She said in her head, with a wicked smile.

Fubuki searched Kyo's cloths. When she spotted them, she took them and made some kind of trap, with them in the center of it (you know the traps with a rope circling something).

She hid again in the bushes, laughing silently.

When Kyo saw that his cloths were gone, he went to try to find them.

'Must have been taken by a wild animal, it won't be very far away' Kyo thought, panicking a little bit.

Fubuki couldn't help but stare at Kyo from her hiding-place. Blushing, she tried to look elsewhere.

Kyo found the cloths. He started to dress himself, but before putting something else than his underwear he found himself lying upside down, hung at a branch.

"What the hell!" he shouted, very angry.

Fubuki had difficulties to keep her laughter silent.

'Crap, I can't call for help, or I'll be discover in an embarrassing position' Kyo thought.

He was hung there for 10 minutes, before Fubuki started to feel bad and decided to help him down.

She came to cut the rope with a knife; Kyo was immediately falling by the force of gravity.

He then looked at his savior.

"You again!" He exclaimed.

"What? Me again? I don't know you…" Fubuki replied quickly.

"You are the girl I danced with! Fubuki!" He said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Fubuki…is…my sister! Yeah she is my sister. I'm a boy, my name's Yuki." The beautiful creature answered.

"Now that you mention it… It makes sense. First your hairs are shorter." Kyo proudly stated.

'Good I was wearing a wig…' Yuki thought.

"And you wear boy's cloths…" The prince remarked.

Yuki sweat dropped…

'What a detective!' He thought sarcastically.

"Your face seems… The same…" Kyo said dreamingly.

"It's because… It's… my… twin sister! She is my twin sister!" Yuki replied.

'Phew that was a close one…' Yuki said to himself.

"Ah now I understand. Nice to meet you, Yuki" Kyo answered, shaking hands with Yuki.

"Do you want to swim with me? I wasn't finished when I saw that my cloths were gone." Kyo offered to his new friend with a smile.

"Well, I hum… No thanks… I was just… eh..." The angel-like creature said, blushing at the offer.

"Well, do you want to come at the castle? We could play chess together!" The prince demanded.

He was happy to find a friend, as a prince he didn't really have friends…

"Eh…Okay!" Yuki accepted.

Kyo dressed himself. The other boy stared at his muscled chest. Shaking his head, blushing again, he looked anywhere else than in Kyo's direction.

They started to walk towards the castle.

"So, could I see your sis' soon?" Kyo asked, with hope shining in his eyes.

NB: Seems like I punished the wrong person and seems like I posted earlier than I thought! See ya next post! Ja!


	5. A closet is not a good hiding place

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella or any Fruits Basket characters.

**Chapter 5: A closet is not a good hiding place **

"You…want to see my sister…Eh well… maybe… next time?" Yuki asked.

"Great! I can't wait to see her!" Kyo said happily.

'Can't you see that 'she' is in front of your eyes?' The gray haired boy thought.

"Let's hurry up to the castle!" The prince exclaimed taking Yuki's hand in his and running to get to the castle.

Yuki was running after him, blushing again to the action of Kyo. He really was naive… Trusting him for the 'sister' thing… He could still play with him a little… Yeah, that would definitely be funny. He smiled at the thought and didn't notice that they were right in front of the castle.

"You can let go of my hand, Yuki…" The orange haired boy said.

"Eh…? Oh sorry! What a beautiful castle! He seems to shine like the sun!" Yuki stated.

Kyo smiled and told the other boy to follow him. He led him to a room in the castle. In this room, there were a table to play chess, some comfortable couches and tons of books.

"So, do you know how to play chess?" The prince asked.

"Yeah, we play sometimes… At home…" The gray haired boy answered.

'That will be an easy win…' Kyo thought.

They started to play, Kyo trying some of the tricks he knew to win rapidly. Yuki succeeded to block them all. He was better than the prince thought…

Yuki finally won.

"You said you didn't play that often?" The orange haired boy said.

"Well no… Actually I'm not that good…" Yuki responded.

"You won against me! Isn't that a proof?" Kyo asked.

"… You aren't very good…" The angel-like creature stated.

"…Why is that so that I always lose!" A very frustrated Kyo grumbled.

The prince was very proud and hated to lose. After a few games lost, he started to be bored.

"Let's play something else!" Kyo said rapidly.

He searched for an idea of some game he could play.

"Hey we could play… hide and seek!" The prince exclaimed happily.

"… We're just two… That would be no fun…"

"Well, invite your sister!" Kyo launched with a big smile.

"Eh…Yeah sure!" 'God what did I do? How will I play my role and Fubuki's one at the same time!' A panicking Yuki thought.

He went to 'search' his 'sister'. He took his wig and some feminine cloths (more like a cute shirt with ribbons and laces and a pair of shorts). He took a cute ribbon and combed his wig.

Dressing himself again as Fubuki, he hid his man cloths in a bag and went to see Kyo.

"You wanted to see me?" The newly arrived Fubuki asked the prince.

"I'm happy you came! Your brother and I want to play hide and seek." He said with a smile. "But where's Yuki?"

"He went… to count! Yes, he's already waiting for us to hide!" The 'girl' answered.

"Hum, okay then! I think I have the best hiding-place ever! He'll never find us!"

"YUKI! TO HELP YOU, I'M GOING TO SAY THAT WE CAN HIDE EVERYWHERE IN OR AROUND THE CASTLE!" The heir of the kingdom screamed.

They went inside the castle. Kyo pointed silently a direction. He led Fubuki to his room and pointed a wall cupboard.

"And we'll fit in that small thing!"

"Sure we will! I did it all the time to hide from my father."

"…"

Yuki, or should I say Fubuki, went inside the wall cupboard. The prince followed her and they closed the door. Accidentally, Kyo locked it. The lock was on the outside, the prince had put it in place while entering the wall cupboard.

They heard the characteristic "click" and sweatdropped.

"Oh God tell me you have a key or something… I mean tell me that we're not stuck here…" The "girl" pleaded.

"… Sorry… I don't have the key… nor anything to unlock the door…" The prince replied.

'Stuck with him in a small wall cupboard… I really need to behave or he'll discover my little secret…' Yuki thought.

Kyo was leaning over the wall of the closet and Yuki was on his knees facing Kyo without knowing it.

Wanting to take a more comfortable position he ended falling on the prince.

"… erm… sorry Kyo…" The angel faced creature said.

"I told ya my name? Oh well, it's not bad there's no much light in this thing!" The other boy answered.

Yuki didn't want to acknowledge the fact the he was enjoying very much the fact that he was leaning over Kyo… But the other did it for him…

"Eh, Fubuki? What is this thing on my leg?" The heir of the kingdom asked a little bit confused.

Thanking all the gods for the darkness so Kyo wouldn't see his blushing face, he responded with a confidence he wasn't feeling at all.

"I don't know either, I think it's a sock or some cloth in the closet." Yuki answered while pushing himself off Kyo to lean on the opposite wall (and putting some cloth he found in it between Kyo and himself).

"Ah you're right, I found it." Kyo stated.

Yuki sweatdropped and thanked the gods again, that Kyo was so … hem… not stupid but… naïve would be the word…

'I hope we'll not be stuck in this closet for too long…' Yuki said to himself.

Thanks for all the reviews! Posting soon, Ja!

Kry-chan


End file.
